old and new life colide
by jess carla
Summary: Can Chris live a lie? Can Wyatt get his brother back? I can't find a good summery so just give it a try. and review.
1. Leaving

A/N: I don't own anything.

Chapter one: Leaving.

Wyatt stood at their bedroom door watching as Chris packed his bag with clothes "what are you doing Chris?, where are you going to go?" he asked.

"don't no, I just need to get out of here" Chris told him.

"Chris, I've said I'm sorry, what more do you want?"

"**you murdered my fiancée Wyatt, the love of my life, and all you have to say is sorry, it's not enough and it never will be, I will never forgive you for this!**" Chris yelled at him then picked up his bag and stormed out past Wyatt and downstairs.

He was at the door when his mom stopped him "Chris" she called softly.

Chris turned around and faced his mother "I have to go mom, I need to find out who I am, without Bee".

"I understand Chris, I'm not going to stop you from going, but please keep in touch" Piper told him.

"I promise" he said giving her a hug "I love you mom" he told her.

"I love you too sweetie" Piper said letting go of him then Chris walked out the manor and didn't look back.

A few years later at the Hump bar, Roxy's bar, a young man came in he had short blond hair was average Hight and kinda good looking, he walked up to the bar and got out a picture of his brother Chris,

"excuse me" he said to the pretty Blond behind the bar, the blond walked over to him.

"sorry, what can I get ya? Roxy asked him.

"I'm looking for this guy" he said showing her the picture. Roxy looked at the picture.

"oh, thats Trever my husband, how did you get this photo?" she asked.

"Trever's my brother" the man half lied, whatever Chris had going on here he could not ruin it for him.

"really he never mentioned he had a brother said he was an only child" Ouch whatever he had been expecting it wasn't that.

"ah, his mom recently married my dad so he's now my step brother" the man lied again thinking quickly.

"okay, well would you like me to call him for you?" Roxy asked thinking he was lying, Trever had told her he was adopted when he was seven and before that he had been bounced around foster homes. The man had to think about it, if he called, Chris would find away to avoid him, Chris hadn't spoken to him since he walked out five years ago.

"it would be better if I could get his address" he told her.

"Sorry thats not going to happen unless I come with you, whats your name anyway?"

"Wyatt" he told her. "Wyatt Mathews" he lied again.

"what can I get you?, on the house since your my new brother in law, oh hey I'm Roxy by the way" she told him playing along still not sure whether or not he was lying about how he new Trever.

"hey Roxy, just a beer, thanks." he told her, "how long have you and Trever been married for?" Wyatt asked taking the beer from her.

"three year's" Roxy told him.

"wow long time" Wyatt said 'for Chris to keep a lie going' he thought.

"yeah, well we've been marred for three years but I think we've only spent one year together, still I guess thats what you get when you marry an army guy, right?" Roxy asked.

"I wouldn't know, I've never been married to any army guys, there not really my type" Wyatt joked.

"I bet, okay so I finish in two hours if you can wait that long, then I can take you on post to see Trever" Roxy told him, if Trever didn't know him then they would get him marched off post.

"ok, yeah I can wait" Wyatt told her.

Two hours later Roxy and Wyatt drove to the post gate and got a visitors pass for Wyatt then drove home and went inside, the first thing Wyatt noticed was all the toys "you and Trever have children?" he asked

"two boys T. J and Finn" Roxy told him picking up toys "Trever's asleep so you can stay here the night and talk to him in the morning" she continued getting the couch ready for him to sleep on,

"Thanks Roxy, I appreciate it" Wyatt told her.

"no worries night" Roxy told him turning out the light and going into her and Trever's room.

The next morning Trever came out of his room dressed in his army uniform then he saw Wyatt on the couch asleep and all the memory's of Bianca and what Wyatt did to her came back to him. and before he could stop himself he walked over and punched Wyatt in the face as hard as he could.

"ahh" Wyatt screamed in pain.

"what are you doing here Wyatt?" Trever asked.

"getting punched by my little brother, good to see you to by the way" Wyatt said massaging his jaw were Trever had hit,

Trever ignored that "what are you doing here?" he asked again.

"well captain America, if you must know I came here to bring you back home" Wyatt answered.

"I am home" Trever told him.

"I meant to your family" Wyatt said.

"my family's here" Trever replied.

"thank you Chris it means a lot to me that you haven't frozen me out completely I'm glad I'm still family" Wyatt told him.

"I didn't mean you, I meant my wife and kids, you stopped being family the moment you murdered my fiancée" Trever told him.

"let it go, Chris it was five years ago" Wyatt told him.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, I will never forgive you for what you did, no matter how many years pass" Trever told him. "now get out before I force you out"

"you wouldn't do that Chris, I mean, not unless you want the army knowing who you really are" Wyatt threatened him but didn't mean it.

"they wouldn't believe you, so try me" Trever challenged "and the name is Trever LaBlanc not Chris" Trever told him.

"okay Trever", he said putting emphasis on the name, "the only reason I'm here is because mom needs you, so go visit her during you lunch break or something" Wyatt told him.

"alright thanks for telling me, but I want you gone by the time I get back. is that clear?" He asked. He was worried about his mom, something had to be seriously wrong otherwise Wyatt wouldn't be here, but he was still angry at Wyatt and didn't want him near his family.

"yes Cr-Trever" Wyatt caught himself when he sensed that someone was listening to there conversation. "hey I know what I did was wrong, but don't punish the rest of the family for my mistake" Wyatt told him.

"I'm not, I gotta go, I want you out of here before I get back tonight" Trever told him quietly so that Roxy, who was now filling the jug, couldn't hear. Then he walked over to Roxy wrapped his arms around her then kissed her "I love you" he told her before giving her another kiss then he walked over to T. J and Finn who were just climbing up to the breakfast table

"look after mommy for me alright" they lifted there hands to there foreheads like a solute and said

"yes sir" then he walked over to the door and got his pack, lifted it onto his back, turned back to Wyatt and said quietly,

"I want you out" then he walked out the door to start his day training.


	2. unexpected visitor

Chapter two:

T. J and Finn were steering at the blond man who was steering at his hands apparently thinking then Wyatt felt eyes on him and looked up at the boys "so" he said getting up and walking over to the table "what's for breakfast?" he asked the boys.

"who are you?" one of the boys asked.

"I'm your uncle Wyatt" he told the boys as he sat down on the third seat.

"eat up please boys, then get ready for school Mrs Moran is picking you up today " Roxy told them "would you like coffee?" she asked Wyatt.

"yes thanks" he replied.

"so, what did you want to talk to Trever about?" Roxy asked him, as she poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Wyatt. although he had not harmed anyone in her family last night, Roxy still didn't think he was telling the truth about how he really new Trever.

"just family stuff" Wyatt told her, telling the truth this time, drinking his coffee.

As Trever trained he thought about his mom, he didn't know what was wrong but knew it had to be bad, unfortunately when he left the manor five years ago he also stopped using his powers and he doubted that they still worked, as they say 'if you don't use them, you lose them' which meant that orbing there was out of the question, unless he did still have his power's and they just laid dormant within him, so he decided that on his next break he would try and orb to the manor to see his mom.

seven hours later Trever and the rest of the unit got a ten minute break, Trever went to the toilet's got in a cubicle locked it and closed his eyes thinking of nothing, but the place he most wanted to be right now, the manor. After a minute he started feeling the tingling sensation from the tips of his toe's to the tips of his fingers and then his face and hair, as white light engulfed him he felt himself being pulled to what he hoped was the manor then the tingling faded from the tips of his toe's to the tips of his fingers and then his face and hair as he appeared in the attic of the Halliwell home.

He took a minute to get his bearings, when he was steady on his feet he walked across to the attic door and opened it, listened for signs of life down stairs but heard nothing so he dropped his pack and walked down the first set of stairs to the landing that had three bedrooms and a bathroom, before he went any further he called out,

"anybody home?" to his surprise a man with graying hair stepped out of his mom and dads room.

"Chris?" the man said shocked.

"dad" Trever said surprised he was sure his dad would have been at magic school and did not expect to see him.

"what are you doing here?" his dad Leo asked in confusion as he walked forward to hug his son.

"Wyatt told me that mom needed me and told me to come and see her when I could" Trever explained letting go of his dad.

Leo nodded "shes in the room, but I'll warn you now she doesn't look to good" Leo told him.

Trever new his dad wasn't talking about her looks, he was talking about her health.

"why? Whats wrong with her?" Trever asked him.

"she's dying Chris" his dad told him softly.

"what?, how?, of what?" Trever asked him stunned in disbelief.

"of cancer, go and talk to her Chris, I think that wanting to talk to you is the only thing that is making her hold on" his dad told him.

Trever was feeling guilty his mom had needed him and he hadn't been here for her, what could he possibly say to make it better? "maybe I shouldn't talk to her, maybe she'll keep holding on and get better, then she won't die" he told his dad as his voiced Cracked on the last part.

"you need to talk to her Chris, if she dies before you talk to her, you will regret it for the rest of your life" his dad told him.

Trever nodded and silently walked past his father and up the hallway to his mom and dads room when he reached the door, he saw Piper with graying heir and patches of hairless spots, she was laying in the bed like she had no strength left in her, he knocked on the door Piper looked up and smiled,

"hey my little soldier, I didn't expect to see you, what are you doing here?" she asked her voice sounded weak as though she hadn't used it in a very long time.

Trever smiled even though he was a fully grown man his mom could always make him feel like a little child again, he went and sat on the end of her bed and took her hand "Wyatt told me that you needed me, but he didn't tell me that you were sick. Why didn't you tell me in one of our phone calls?" he asked when he left he rang his mom twice a week and she had never once mentioned that she was sick.

"I didn't want to bother you, you have enough to deal with,a wife, two children and a job that depends on you being in top form, you had enough on your plate already I didn't want to add to it" Piper told him.

Trever hoped off the bed and knelt in front of her on the floor, he took hold of both her hands again,

"mom it doesn't matter what I have on my plate, you come before any of it, and you wouldn't be brothering me to tell me that your sick, what does bother me is that you didn't tell me you were sick, you didn't tell me that you needed me here", Trever's voice started to crack,

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't here for you mom, I love you so much" and before he could even try to hold it back a tear leaked out of his eye Piper saw and got her had out of Trever's grip then she opened her arms wide and Trever leaned into her and put his hands on her back and shoulders as she did the same with him that was when Trever broke down and really started crying and said "I don't want you to go anywhere mom, I love you so so much"

Piper continued to hug her son and said "you can always summon me" Trever broke away from his mom, "yeah, but will they let me?" he asked.

"I've taken great pride in breaking their rules in the past and I'm sure I'll take even more pride breaking them in the future" she told him.

Trever smiled at his moms joke "now there's the smile we all know and love" Piper told him, Trever kissed her on the forehead "Chris, I want you to promise me something?" Piper asked.

"anything" Trever promised.

"I want you to forgive Wyatt for what happened with Bianca, you and I both know that it was an accident" Piper told him.

"I'll try, but that's all I can promise mom" Trever told her.

"then thats all I can ask, now you better get back to the army" Piper told him.

Trever checked his watched and was surprised to see that an hour had already gone by "yes I should I'll come see you again tomorrow mom" he got up kissed her on the forehead said "I love you" and left the room went back to the attic grabbed his pack and orbed to the cubical that he had orbed out of earlier that day.

He slipped out of the toilet's and went back to join the rest of the guys only to find that a Trever LaBlanc was already there in his place Trever stepped behind a tree and watched, who was this guy that was being him? The other Trever looked up and all of a sudden he heard Wyatt's voice in his head _"hey captain America I can do the rest of the day's training for you if you want to spend more time with mom_" at Trever's confused look he said _"just nod or shake your head, its one way telepathy"_ Trever nodded there was no way they would be able to switch back without anyone noticing now anyway.

Trever walked home if anyone saw him they would just think he was on a break or something, once he was inside he decided to surprise Roxy by tidying up the house and cooking dinner he set the table for five, Wyatt had covered for him today so he could go see their mom the least he could do was feed his brother he also thought it would be a good place to start with the whole forgiveness thing he had promised his mom even though he didn't think it was an accident although now that he forced himself to think about that day he had to admit he wasn't sure what he saw.

_Flash back..._

_Athemes, energy balls, potion's, screaming, vanquishing's all signs of a supernatural showdown between the Halliwell witches Wyatt, Chris, the charmed ones, and some form of evil this time it was them vs seven assassin witches it would have been eight but Bianca was working against her family six against seven after an hour of fighting only one assassin witch remained, blond and blue eyed, Bianca's mother walked up to Bee_

"_how dare you betray us"_

"_I'd rather betray you then follow you and if you leave now we won't vanquish you" Bee told her mother,_

_her mother slapped her then Wyatt and Chris both throw there potion's aiming for the mother. Less then a minute later Chris learned that that was the end of his life with Bee._

_End flashback_

Trever didn't know if it was him or his brother who had ended his fiancée life, at the time all he knew was that it was easer to blame his brother then accept that he may have been the one that ended the love of his life.

A/N: please reeview.


	3. Returning Home

Chapter 3

Later that night after the boys had gone to bed Trever got on the phone and rang the manor Wyatt hadn't shown up for dinner and he didn't think Wyatt listened to what he said this morning about leaving, his dad picked up the phone after the first few rings,

"Hello" the horse voice of his father said.

"hey dad it's me is Wyatt there?" Trever asked.

"he is Chris but he's busy at the moment" Leo told him.

"busy, doing what?" he asked.

"he's sitting with your mom's body, she passed away an hour after you left" Leo told him his voice breaking.

"what? Why didn't you tell me?, I'll be there as soon as I can" Trever told him then he hung up the phone and went and spoke to Roxy.

"hey babe I have to go to my mom's and I have to leave right now" he told her.

"why? what's so important that it can't wait till morning?" she asked.

"my mom passed away, if I leave right now I can make it there by midnight and make it back by tomorrow night" he told her starting to pack his rucksack.

"don't you have training tomorrow?" Roxy asked.

"yeah, I guess I'm just gonna have to skip it" he told her.

"you can't just skip it Trever it's the army" she told him.

Trever sighed and nodded "I'll take the consequence when I get back" he told her.

"Trever" she tried to ague back.

"I'm sorry, I love you, I'll see you tomorrow night" he told her gave her a kiss and walked out to the mustang put his rucksack in the back got in the front seat started the car and drove away. he drove off post, past Roxy's bar and down to a dead end street then orbed himself and the mustang to just out side the manor.

Trever got his rucksack out, locked the mustang and walked up the steps and let himself in, he put his rucksack down by the door.

"Dad, Wyatt" he called then he heard footsteps coming from the family room as his dad came round the corner,"Chris" his dad said as he went to hug his son again Trever hugged his father back briefly.

"where's mom can I go see her?" he asked.

his dad nodded "she's up in the room Wyatt's sitting with her now" Trever nodded and started walking up the stairs and went to his mom and dads room he saw Wyatt sitting on the floor with his hand, that was glowing, over their moms heart.

"Wyatt, what are you doing?" Trever asked. Wyatt knew the law as well as he did 'you can't bring the dead back to life'

"nothing" Wyatt said as the glowing stopped and he moved his hand away.

Trever walked in and closed the door behind him then he said "it's okay to break down if you need to, actually it'll be healthier if you do" Wyatt seemed to just ignore him so Trever went on,

"listen, Wyatt before mom died she asked me to forgive you for everything that happened with Bee and although I don't know if I can truly forgive you the more I think about it the more willing I am to give you the benefit of the doubt. And I am sorry for the way I've acted towards you for the past five or so years, I know my behavior towards you and the rest of the family has, well sucked and I'm sorry for that but I just hope we can be brother's again" Trever finished.

Wyatt didn't look at him instead he just fixed his eyes on the head board of his parents bed and said "you know what sucks Chris?"

"What?" Trever asked.

"that it took mom dying for you to finally come back home" then he turned around and held out his hand saying "and for me to get my brother back"

Trever took his hand and shook it and right then it was like nothing bad had ever happened between them and the pass five years of not talking had been forgotten, he felt that he had truly came home he was no longer Trever LaBlanc slave to the army he was Chris Halliwell willing slave to magic and family.

"So what does your wife think about all this?" Wyatt asked releasing the hand shake.

"all she knows is that mom passed away I haven't told her anything about the life of Chris Halliwell" Trever told him.

"you should tell her, shes part of this family now she deserves to know the truth" Wyatt told him.

"I know, but if I tell her she'll hate me forever and I'll lose her, she may even be afraid of me" Trever told him.

"she won't be afraid of you, she may try and kill you for lying to her your entire fake marriage, but she won't be afraid of you."

"ha ha your funny" Trever him sarcastically.

"so why did you marry her anyway?" Wyatt asked.

"because I love her, shes funny, sweet, kind, she's also stubborn, strong willed and fierce when she wants to be" he smiled. "I'll admit, when I first met her I thought she was Bianca reincarnated" Trever told him "which is why I married her after only three days, then I got to know her more and realized that she is completely different, but by that time, I was in love with her, not the Bianca I thought she was" he told him.

"wow all these years I've been thinking that you would never find love again, I was thinking that my little brother was going to grow old alone" Wyatt laughed.

"yea,yea, so need me to help with mom's funeral" Trever asked to change the subject.

"no thanks we all got it covered"

"ok, could I have a moment alone with mom?"

"sure" Wyatt said as he got up and left the room closing the door behind him.

"mom, what do I do? I think Wyatt and everyone else are still mad at me for leaving and if Roxy finds out that I've been lying to her for the past three years she will be more then mad at me. Wyatt says he's forgiven me but I'm not sure he has and I know I'm the one to blame because I'm the one that walked out on everyone, please mom I need you to come down and talk to me or send me a sign of some sort."

just then a box of white candles appeared in a reddish glow Trever put them in a circle found some matches and lit the candles then he said the summing spell:

'_hear these words,_

_hear these cry's,_

_spirits from the other side,_

_come to me I summon thee,_

_cross now the great divide"_

then a white glow appeared, but instead of taking the form of his mom like he was expecting it took the form of Bianca his ex fiancée "Bianca, what are you doing here" Trever asked her in shock, she looked the same as she did five years ago same brown hair and tan skin "I was trying to summon-"

"your mother, I know, but your not allowed to see her yet, now lets get to your dilemma's, number one nobody hates you I'm pretty sure they all understand why you walked out and two my advice to you would be to not tell Roxy anything about you Chris it would make things difficult not to mention get you kicked out of the army, and number three Wyatt doesn't hate you I bet he's just glad to have you back in his life" Bianca told him.

"and number four, how am I suppose to let you go now that your here?" Trever asked.

"you just have to, now remember don't say anything to Roxy and your life in the army will be long lived and peaceful, go and apologize to your dad and aunts for walking out and your life as a witch will be peaceful as well, good bye Chris, good luck" she said as she put one hand on Trever's cheek and kissed the other cheek then she vanished in white light.

Trever blew out the candles and put them away then went over to his mother, took her cold hand and said "thank you for sending her down mom, I love you" then he kissed her forehead got up and walked down the stairs to the lounge were his dad and brother were siting.

"Dad" Trever walking over to his father "I'm so sorry about walking out five years ago and treating you the way I treated you, I promise it will never happen again"

"thank you Chris, apology accepted but it's me who should be apologizing for not being a better father to you and also for what I said about Bianca after she died, I'm sorry"

"apology accepted Dad, do you guys mind if I sleep here the night, I'm going to go see aunt Paige and Phoebe tomorrow at eight A.M" Trever told them,

"yeah sure most of your stuff is still in our room" Wyatt told him as he got off the couch and led the way up "but I did move both our single beds to the basement so I could move a double bed into the room sorry dude but if your not snoozing in it your losing it" Wyatt told him laughing,

"just give me a blanket and a pillow and I'll sleep on the floor" Trever told him.

just then his cell phone rang Trever looked at the ID and saw Roxy's name and answered "Hey babe, I can't talk I'm driving" he lied.

"yeah I know honey sorry, but I got Pamella to look up your brothers name and there is no such name on recored," she told him.

"babe, that would be because he doesn't have a criminal record, you don't need to worry, I know I can trust my brother, I'll see you tomorrow night, love you"

"okay, love you too" she said as the call disconnected.

"so you can trust me?" Wyatt asked as he tossed a blanket and pillow at his brother

"with my life Wy" Trever replied as he made a makeshift bed with the pillow and blanket then a single mattress appeared in blue orbs underneath the blanket and pillow "thanks Wy" Trever told him.

"night dad" he and Wyatt yelled to their dad,

"Night boys" their dad called back then Trever striped down to his briefs and hoped into his makeshift bed and fell asleep thinking about his mom, Roxy, Bianca, Wyatt, his dad and his sons.


	4. memories and life

**Old and new life collide chapter four**

Dawn light streamed through the window of Wyatt and Trevor's room, as Trevor got up he looked at his still sleeping brother and wondered what it would feel like to be Wyatt, not have to feel guilty about walking out on his family, to not have to lie to everyone he loved, but most of all, he thought taking an inward sigh, he wondered what it would feel like to do those things every day.

Trevor shook himself out of his thoughts grabbed his clothes out of his rucksack and went to have a shower when he was dressed he went to the kitchen to make some breakfast and found his dad sitting at the table steering blankly at what looked like pamphlets Trevor made two coffee's and put one in front of his dad when Leo didn't acknowledge the coffee was there he put his hand on his father's shoulder Leo turned his head at the touch that brought him out of his thoughts

"Chris thanks" he said acknowledging the coffee Trevor had made.

"Are you okay?" Trevor asked his father

"Yeah I'm just trying to pick a coffin out for your mom" Leo explained gesturing to the pamphlets in front of him

"When did you get these?" Trevor asked he knew his father didn't have them yesterday.

"The undertaker gave them to me when he came to pick your mom up I couldn't sleep so I rang him at three thirty this morning and he came at four I've been looking at these ever since" Leo told him.

Trevor took the pamphlets out of his father's hands. "Dad go rest, let me take care of this" Leo nodded, muttered thanks and made his way up the stairs with the coffee.

As Trevor sat down his cell phone rang he looked at his display screen and saw it was his C.O calling "LaBlanc" he answered,

"Where are you LaBlanc?"

"In sanfransico sir, my mother passed away last night so I drove here I'm sorry I didn't ring in sir it won't happen again"

"I hope not LaBlanc, but fortunately for you your wife rang in just after you left last night you have 72 hours bereavement leave then I want you back on post and back training is that clear?"

"Yes thank you sir"

"Trevor" Holden continued

"Sir"

"I'm sorry for your loss"

"Thank you" Trevor said then hung up the phone and dialled his home number, after the first few rings Roxy anserwared the phone,

"LaBlanc residence, Roxy speaking"

"Hey babe, I just got a call from Michel Holden" he told her

"Oh what about?" replied Roxy, Trevor new she was trying to fake innocent.

"My mother's death" he told her "I'm thinking he must be physic because I didn't tell him" he continued knowing Roxy would fold,

"Yeah it was me, I didn't want you getting in trouble so rang clauder joy and told her what happened and she must have told Michel, I'm sorry babe I know you don't like me doing stuff like this but I just fault I had to" she said trying to explain herself. Trevor laughed silently to himself "Babe it's okay, well not really but what's done is done and can't be undone, so please just don't do it again" he half begged half asked of her.

"I won't" she replied

"but thank you babe, I have three days bereavement leave so I'll see you then hugs and kisses to the boys" he told her and was about to hang up when he heard Roxy's voice again, "I will, how's everything going over there?"

"Not too bad, but there's so much to do I had better go, love you babe" he told her

"Love you too" she replied then hung up the phone.

Trevor sat at the table and thought about what he had said to Roxy and remembered the only time those words were said to him: (flashback)

"There has to be some way to go back and save her" Chris yelled at his father

"No there isn't what's done is done and can't be undone, I for one am glad she's dead she was nothing but a waste of space and you're better off without her anyway" Leo had told him that was when Chris had lost it he pushed Leo up against the wall with one hand and punched him as hard as he could with the other

"Bianca-is-not-a-waste-of-space he said and punctuated every word with a punch to his father's face, that was when his mom walked in and broke up the fight, he walked away from his parents up to his room and started packing.

(End flashback)

Trevor pulled himself out of his memorises, downed his coffee, grabbed his jacket and keys and drove to his aunt Phoebe's house turned the car off and knocked on the door after a minute the door opened and in-front of him stood his aunt phoebe still in a dressing gown with her hair down, her face red and puffy from crying,

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hey Aunt Phoebe how are you holding up?" Trevor asked

"Chris?" she asked then without waiting for conformation she flung her arms around him and gave him the biggest hug he'd ever had and he returned it.

Phoebe pulled away from him "come on in" she said walking back inside,

Trevor stepped in and closed the door behind him "You want tea I got Carmamal" she told him

"yes thanks" as Phoebe started getting cups out and boiling water he said "Aunt Phoebe I'm sorry for coming round so early I just wanted to apologise for walking out five years ago it was inexcusable and I'll try and never do it again" he knew he couldn't promise it though

"I understand Chris and I forgive you I know what it's like to lose someone you love and not want to be around anyone"

"Thanks Aunt Phoebe" he told her

"Your cousin's may find it harder to forgive you they still don't understand why you left" she warned him

"yeah, I know" he sighd

"Hey Aunt Phoebe do you think there's a spell that can make people forget or forgive sooner rather than later?

"There could be, but you won't get away with using it on you cousin's." Phoebe warned him

"What? no, I don't want to use it on them. I think it's been used on me" he explained

"Huh? Used on you by who?" she asked

"Wyatt? I think; I don't know I mean one minute I was telling him that I would try and forgive him for what happened with Bee and the next we're getting along like proper brothers, it was like nothing had happened five years ago."

"The only time I saw something like that happen was with a genie but I can't imagine why Wyatt would think he needed to use magic to make you forgive him?"

"Maybe because he knew I wouldn't forgive him otherwise" Trevor told her angry that his brother had used magic on him.

Thinking of magic made Trevor think of something that happened three years ago, "Aunt Phoebe do you think it's possible that Bianca could be reincarnated?"

"Well I don't see why not she was on the good side when she died, although it would have meant that she would have had to start a complete new life and she wouldn't be able to remember anything from the past" she told him

"Oh well that's that theory out then" Trevor said to himself out loud.

"Why do you say that" Phoebe asked

"Well this is going to sound crazy but when I first meet Roxy I truly believed I was looking at Bianca everything except her personality was Bianca it wasn't until about two or three weeks after we were married that I saw her for her"

"I don't know what to tell you except that I don't think it was magic or spirits that made that happen I think it was your heart or your mind helping you to move on"

"Yeah maybe, I have to go and see Aunt Paige and beg her to forgive me, thank you for talking to me Aunt Phoebe"

"Any time sweetie" she said giving him a hug good bye "don't be a stranger" she told him as she walked him to the door

"I won't, promise oh and don't worry about doing anything for the funeral me and Wyatt are going to organise it all, I'll see you tomorrow" he told her, then walked to his car and drove to his aunt Paige's glad that everything was okay between them when he left his aunt Paige's all forgiven he got on the phone and ordered the coffin his dad had already picked out and rang the church that his aunt Prue had been cremated at and organised to have the funeral there, then just to keep himself from wanting to kill Wyatt he organised everything from the flowers to the wake which was being held in his mums night club and put a notice in the paper so people could come and pay there respect's.

With the funeral all set to begin at ten A.M the next morning he went to bed and tried not to think about what Wyatt had done as he fell asleep.

At eight A.M the next morning Roxy put hers and her sons suitcases into the back of Pamela's car thankful that she could borrow it for two days she had closed the hump bar so she and the boys could help Trevor with his mother's passing she also hopped the boys could meet another side of their family.

"Give Trevor our love" Pamela told her as Roxy hopped in the driver's seat

"I will, thanks again babe" she then started the car and the four hour drive to sanfransisco she smiled when she remembered that Trevor and Roland had put a gps tracking system in the car and that, that was how she was going to find Trevor.


	5. grief

**An: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 5: sadness**

The morning of his mother's funeral arrived, at six am Trevor woke up and got ready for the emotional day he knew was ahead of him, he showered and got dressed in a suit and tie and left the house before Wyatt woke up.

today was exactly five years to the day of Bianca's passing so he walked to a place he hadn't been to in four years, golden gate park, when he left after she had been murdered he came here, to there spot (he had brought her here on their very first lunch date and then a few times after that, the last time they were here together was when he had asked her to marry him) and had a sort of private memorial for her except there was no picture of her just a small rock that had the name Bianca Halliwell and "Always loved, Forever remembered" he had used a small army knife and it wasn't the best but at the time it was all he could do he had missed her every day since she had passed and when he saw her a few days ago it was like a pleasant torture that made him miss her even more than ever now, he picked some flowers from the garden nearby and laid them down in front of the stone.

"I miss you Bee" he told her "Look after my mother she was the only one that was nice to you when we started dating remember" he said as if she could hear him "love you" he told her then at nine Am he walked to the church that his mother's funeral was being held at and helped set up.

After twenty minutes Trevor heard someone say,

"Been a long time since I've seen you Chris, how have you been?" Trevor looked up and saw it was Father Dan the minister of the church "well, thank you Father" Trevor told him as he shook his hand

"I'm sorry for your loss, I prayed for your mother each night to get stronger and beat the cancer but I guess our lord has other wonderful plans for her"

"Yeah I guess so" Trevor said doubtfully

"So what have you been doing for the past few years?" Father Dan asked him

"I joined the army" Trevor told him

"Wow, been to many places?"

"Afghanistan and Iraq mostly that's where the war is" Trevor answered

The priest said nothing Trevor wasn't surprised, only between military personal was the war easily discussed with a solder.

"Well, er, let me know if there's anything you would like me to do" father Dan told him "yeah, sure thanks" Trevor told him.

Then started putting guides out on all the chairs when it was nine thirty everyone started arriving and at ten the church was near full when the ceremony began, Trevor found that to him most of it was a haze there were songs and then people with memory's about Piper but all Trevor could think about as he looked around the room was how Bianca should have enjoyed having this many people at her funeral or better yet her wedding he walked out then and when his dad tried to stop him he used the excuse of having to set up the food at p3 and his father let him go not wanting to ague.

Trevor walked home and got in the mustang and drove to p3 went in through the back and started moving around tables and chairs and doing anything he could to keep himself from breaking down. At eleven thirty people started arriving at p3 and Trevor had just put up the picture of piper he thought was the best the one where she looked like his mom she had no make-up and was healthy and younger it was a photo taken just a couple of hours after Chris was born.

As people arrived Trevor greeted them by the door and said "thanks for coming it means a lot or I know my mother would have appreciated it" as they said "I'm sorry for your loss or I wish we were here under better circumstances" just after twelve as people were eating and drinking and telling stories about Piper another guest arrived.

Roxy stood at the top of the stairs scanning the room for Trevor she found him behind the bar serving drinks she walked towards him and just as she got near enough to the bar to hear but not be seen by Trevor she heard someone complain about getting the wrong drink "sorry" he said taking the cup and getting a new one just as a tall brunette came over put her hands on his shoulders and told him firmly to "take a break and break-down" because he wasn't going to last much longer' "ok, thanks he told the brunette woman, half smiling as he handed her the towel and went on the opposite side of the room and disappeared as Roxy followed him she saw him go through a door leading to the back it closed as she got near it she put a hand on the door-nob as the lady from the bar called out, "sorry you can't go in there, restricted personal only"

"oh I just need to talk to my husband" she told this bar lady,

"sorry your husband's not in there" the bar-lady told her,

"yes he is I just saw him go in" Roxy told her,

"you can't have the only person in there is Chris Halliwell" the brunette replied,

"I just saw my husband go in" Roxy told her again,

"I don't know who you saw but it wasn't your husband". Just then the door opened and facing both ladies was a puffy eyed Trevor/Chris "Chris, Trevor can you tell this woman who you are?" both lady's said at the same time pointing to each other, Trevor/Chris held the door open for both of them

"Why don't you come inside" he said inviting them in as soon as they stepped passed him he closed the door behind them mentally getting ready to tell his cousin and his wife the absolute truth.

AN: so what do you think let me know. Sorry it's taken so long to update.


	6. trying to mould two lives together

Charmed / army wives. Ch. 6.

Chris sat in the back of the club and cried he cried, for Bianca the young lady he got to love but not marry he cried for the mother he got to say goodbye to but not help, he sat and cried for the loss of lives in his life.

After a few minutes he heard two people auguring outside the door he recognised one of the voices as Roxy's the other belonged to his cousin Phoenix he got up and opened the door less than a second later they were pointing at each other "can you tell this woman who you are?" he took a deep breath "why don't you come inside" Chris/Trevor said inviting them in knowing that what he was about to tell Roxy was going to be difficult for both of them.

Roxy walked past him into the room Chris/Trevor closed the door and turned around to face his wife as soon as Roxy saw his face and how red it was from his grieving without saying a word she put his arms around him and hugged giving him the support he needed at that moment.

Trevor pulled away from her remembering the blond and brunette that usually came with her "where are the boys?" he asked her

"In the truck, I'll go get them" she told him and left the room heading for the parking lot.

"Who is she?" Phoenix demanded once the door was closed

"My wife, Roxy" Chris told her

"Are you sure about that she was calling you Trevor" Phoenix informed him

"That's because to her my name is Trevor"

"What?"

"I did a lot of stupid things in the year between leaving home and joining the army they would have never let me sign up if I had used my real name so I told them my name was Trevor LaBlanc and when I meet Roxy I was so used to it that that was the first name that came to mind. And then when we got married and started living on post I had no need to tell her the truth, until now"

"Right because you wanted nothing to do with us, Tell me something if your mom hadn't died would you have ever came back?"

Trevor hesitated he knew the answer but he was here to make things better not worse so he lied "of course I would have" he told her.

"You are such a liar" Phoenix yelled walking to the door she had her hand on the handle when she turned to face him "when your mom's funeral is over go back to the army and don't come back!" she said then using her mind pushed him back into the steel shelving, then turned opened the door and walked out to the bar to continue serving drinks.

Trevor got up and walked out to the club his boys and Roxy just coming down the stairs "dad" the two boys said rushing to him and giving him a hug,

"Hey boy's, what took so long getting from the car park?" he asked Roxy,

"Finn fell asleep I had to wake him" Roxy replied Trevor looked at his boys,

"I hope you weren't causing trouble for your mom?" Trevor asked "no sir" both boys replied.

"Are you guy's hungry, go sit down I'll bring some food over" he told them, when they had gone to find a seat Trevor turned to Roxy,

"Can we talk while the boys are eating?"

"Sure" Roxy told him grabbing two plate's and putting finger food onto them while Trevor went and got drinks for the boys. When the boys had been given their food and drink Trevor led Roxy over to the back room and closed the door, "I need to tell you something and it's not easy for me to say" he paused waiting for a response,

"Go on" Roxy urged,

"I need you to listen to everything before you say anything, Ok?"

Roxy nodded "ok" and sat down on the leather couch ready to listen,

"I lied to you Rox and I am so sorry" Trevor looked at his wife and saw only confusion "about me, I lied to you about me" he clarified "When I meet you, I told you name was Trevor LaBlanc" he took a deep breath "it's not it's Chris Helliwell I also told you I was adopted when I was seven years old I wasn't, I was raised by both my parents, my mom Piper who's funeral we are at now and my dad Leo, he's at home resting, Trevor took a breath knelt down in front of her and gently took her hand from her lap "I lied to you Rox and I'm so sorry" he told her again he moved his free hand to her face she turned her head so he couldn't touch her and pulled her hand out of his grip she got up took two steps towards the door then turned to face Trevor,

"I need some time to get my head around this, look after the boys till I come back" she told Trevor and walked out up the stairs and outside.

Chris followed her out to the bar and saw her walk up the stairs and outside he looked over at the boys and saw that T.J was trying to stop Finn from leaving, Chris walked over to them "mom just went for a walk she'll be back soon" he told them hoping it was the truth, he knew Roxy would never leave the boys, he just wasn't sure if she would come back to him "until she gets back you guys are coming to my brother's place, common let's go" he started to lead the boys out then caught sight of Wyatt "wait for me up on the landing, I'll be back" he told them.

He walked over to Wyatt who was speaking with a lady he didn't know "That she is" he heard Wyatt agreeing with whatever the lady had said "Sorry to interrupt, do you mind if I borrow my brother for just a second?" Chris asked "of course" the lady told them and walked away.

"I know what you did Wyatt and I'm not happy about it" Chris told him "and my boys are sleeping in your room tonight" he added Then he walked to the bar to see Phoenix "Hey if Roxy come's back tell her the boys are at the manor and point her in the direction please" he told her with a half-hearted smile.

Phoenix nodded with-out even looking at him,

"Thanks" Chris told her and walked to the landing where his boys were waiting for him

"Come on guys lets go" he told them and led them out to the parking lot and over to the truck Roxy had browed off Chase and Pamila "jump in boys were going to you uncle Wyatt's".

Chris pulled up in front of the manor and got the boys out and let them and himself inside and led the boys to the lounge where he turned on the T.V and gave the remote to T.J then went up the stairs to his brothers room and made it suitable for the boys and Roxy to sleep in, he and Wyatt would sleep in the lounge.


End file.
